lonley hearts
by oops.com
Summary: all human summay inside
1. when we met

lonely hearts

disclemer- i do not own vampire academy *sobs*

summery- rose, lissa, adrian, christian and eddie go culubbing when rose see's dimitri alone at the bar read to find out what happens next all human

roses pov

i stood in my purple pj's and grey slippers** (on profile)** buttering the last piece of toast and poured my cerals into a bowl i heard lissa run down the stirs 'hey liss weres the fire' i smiled as i poured my milk on my rice crispies i heard a guys voice shout lissa and she hugged me as she picked up my toast and ran towards the door 'christian up thier'

'yup' she poped the p and i shook my head at her

'hey you stole my toast' i shouted up and laughter ecoed the 3 bedroomed house and i sighed taking a spoonfull of cereal into my mouth 'SHIT' i seen the time 12:22 i droped my bowl on the tabe and ran to get dressed for work **(on profile) **i grabed my bag and i was out the door. i worked on a desk as an assistant for a news paper. 'hey eddie want a coffe' i asked pouring mine

'sure rose hows lissa' he asked as he handed me another mug

'okay she's having fun with christian tho while i am single and in the next room' he just laughed me as i passed him his coffe and thats when my phone starts ringing i look at the caller id _lissa_

_heyy liss whats up _

_hi rose me christian and adrian are going clubbing tonite wanna come _

_yeah can i bring a pluss one _

_yeah sure who is it _

_eddie from work_

_umm rose are you two-_

_NO HELL NO were just friends liss see you tonite what time do we leave _

_sevenish _

_kay liss see ya _

_bye _

'umm eddie wanna go clubbing with me and lissa the guys are cumming two'

'sounds fun what time'

'sevenish'

'were do we meet'

'my house round half 6'

i drank my coffe when my boss told me to go home

'bye guys' i shouted as i walked towards the lift. i got in my car and drove home

four hours later

i got into a nice steamy shower shaved my legs and under arms and got dried befor curling my hair putting my matching thong and bra on i rapped a towle round me and walked to my room and opend my wardrobe instantly picing out my pink tanktop with black sequins and beads along the top and on the straps i then picked out my black velvet platform heels which went upto my ankles i then picked out my indigo pencil leg jeand and a plain shoulder bag with a gold strap and a pink and gold ring with my black braceletsi then applied my nude makeup with black eyeliner and masscara with creamy nude gloss after getting changed **(on profile)**

i changed my bag over putting my phone purse makeup mirror and keys into my black shoulder bag i went down stairs i looked at the time 6:45 the guys wer in the kitchen and lissa was ready she wore tight lether shorts a blue tank top with smokey grey eye makeup and red lipstick black feather stone earrings cross pendent cross a blue sequin bangle body grey bag and gucci high heeled black sandle shoes **(on profile)**

we left the house and piled into my silver convertable on our way to the club me and lissa went to find a table as the guys got in the drinks.

we'd danced and drank now it was my turn to get the drinks i orderd them when something caught my eye there was a guy all alone on the corner of the bar so i took the drinks too our table and turned round to see if he was okay 'hey'

'hi' it was a murmer but i could tell his accent was russain

'your not from around hear are you'

'not realy how'd u guess'

'i just figured by your accent its kinda beautiful'

'thanks' i sat on the stool next to him

'your welcome'

'so were is your boyfriend or whatever' he looked at me at last

'thier is'nt one'

'what a petty girl like you i find that hard to belive'

'i'm looking and i kinda got a bit lost on the way'

'what do you mean'

'it means my last relatinship was a bit edgey and i stoped looking beliving in myself'

'don't stop beliving in yourself'

'i'm rose hathaway its what do'

'i'm dimitri belikov by the way'

'so why are you hear'

'drowning my sorrows in straight vodka'

'why'

'my girlfriend cheated on me and kicked me out'

'oh'

'yeah' our eyes poured into each others and he lent in putting down his glass and our lips locked his hands found my waist and my uncontrolled arms circled his neck as his slid along my bottem lip as i opened my mouth he broke the kiss and we parted 'sorry roza'

'dont be it was nice'

'it was'

'then why'd you stop'

'we hardly no eachother'

'we could get to no eachother'

'yeah we could'

'um can i trust you'

'yeah ofcourse'

'i have a spear room at my house if you need to stay the night'

'i coulden-'

'i want you to'

'thank you'

'come on lets get outa hear' we walked over to lissa and christian 'were is everyone'

'hey dimitri were's aunt tasha'

'umm yeah well... we broke up'

'oh'

'yeah so i'm gonna head home so will you guys be okay getting a cab or something'

'yeah sure see you later' we left the club and got into my car 'roza' he said after 10 minutes of silence

'yeah'

'thank you'

'its ok' i pulled up and parked my car 'come on' i got out and he followed. i locked the car and opend the front door

'nice house'

'it's okay, do you want anything i'm gonna order a pizza'

'okay i'll have whatever your having'

'okay' he sat down on the couch while i ordered when i finished i went upstirs to get changed into my pj's and when i came back down he was crying 'hey are you okay'

'um yeah i just'

'you dont have to explain' i picked up a box of tissiue's and passed it to him an he put them on the coffe table i sat down next to him 'tasha ozera is not worth crying over'

'ino i just ... we were trying you no'

'like for a baby'

'yeah i diden't no she was so desprate' and i grabbed is hand and squoze it when the door bell rang i got up opened the door it was the pizza guy

'thank you' i passed him the money and took the pizza

'dimitri are you okay'

'yeah'

'your crying'

'ino'

i put the pizza on the table and kissed him. he pulled me into his arms and my hands rested on his chest. when we broke the kiss he rested his head on my shoulder

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	2. the first date

lonely hearts

the first date

rose's pov

* * *

><p>dimiri had sort of moved in during the last week and a half we'd stole kisses and hug's i felt like i could tell him anything and everything and yesterday he'd asked me out and it would be our first date<p>

'hey i'm back' i said as i came home from work and i heard lissa running towards me

'ROSE, ROSE guess what' and i waited for her to tell me

'well'

'oh right .. me and christan are having a baby'

'i wonderd why you only had orange juice when we went out last week'

'i no but we wanted to make sure befor i told you' she started to well up making me start as well

'how far along are you'

'3 months'

'oh my goodness your still so flat' i smiled 'HI BABY' i put my ear to her belly

'i'm having a baby'

'i no' we were officaly crying when dimitri and christian came in

'what the hell' asked a very confused dimitri

'she's havin a baby' christian cleared his throut 'thier having a baby'

two hours later

christian took lissa out for dinner and i was getting ready for my date i wore a white long sleved crop top blue skinny jeans lace up heeled combat boots with my silver pendent pink lipstick and a touch of mascara** (on profile)** we got into my car letting him drive we pulled into the carlot of the cinema and he'd all ready booked the tickets so we just walked in and there was a box of popcorn and a cola waiting for us and to my suprise we were watching gnomeo and juliet i shook my head at him smiling and rested my head on his shoulder when the film finnished we got back in my car and drove to a little park we got out the car 'how childish are you'

'very' he wispered in my ear he locked the car and we started to walk he pulled me close as we walked over a little red bridge i think he noticed me shiver and draped his duster over my shoulders on the way back we sat on the swings in the play ground 'roza'

'yeah' our eyes locked and i stood up and stood with his legs between mine facing him and he pulled me down so i was sitting on his knee with our chests pressed up together and our nose's touching

'i'm falling in love you' i froze

'really' i breathed

'yeah' i smiled and my lips crashed to his and his hands squoze my waist and his tounge darted into my mouthand we fought for domanace but i just let him win we broke apart and i draged him to the car 'did you mean it' i asked as we sat in the car

'yeah every word'

'i love you to'

* * *

><p>hey sorry its short please review and if anyone is intrested i'm looking for a beta<p> 


	3. a fool to belive

lonely hearts

a fool to belive- M rated chapter

rose's pov

* * *

><p>'soo how's the baby' i pestered lissa as she walked through the door after her second scan. her and christian were engaged. and me and dimitri were taking it slow 'were's christian?'<p>

'he's getting tasha's bags'

'as in dimitris ex tasha'

'rose...' she scold me as i walked away from her

'hi rose its been a while' she said way to happy for my liking

'yeah it has' i walked straight passed her

'hey babe were you going' dimitri shouted as i got into my car

'i'm sorry' i said trying not to get all angry in front of him

'why whats wrong' he cupped my face and i leand in to it

'ta-' and i was cut off by the cheating bitch herself

'dimika baby is that you' he turned round at her voice 'oh i'm sorry will you come home'

'NO tasha i won't' he wrapped and arm around me

'oh please she's like twelve compered to you ,you can't be sirus about her'

'i am hear you no' i shouted

'well i am deal with it we were over befor we started tash' _tash what the hell _i thought to myself. i felt invisable to him at this moment i walked out of his arms

'i'm going out'

'want me to com-'

'no' i got in my car and drove out the street

dimitri's pov

rose had gone and lissa and christian whent baby shopping tasha wanted a bath and i really hated shopping i walked up the stirs to read my book and i was stopped by a wet naked tasha and i suddenly forgot about rose 'dimitri' she moaned my name as she slid her hands down her body 'i'm all wet for you, i need you to touch me and lick and suck and kiss, baby' i snapped and lost controll i through her over my shoulder and dropping her on the bed in the spear room and her perfect big round tit's bounced as she fell. i locked the door, she spread her legs and slid two fingers into herself 'mmm that feels so good' as i watched her please herself i unbuckled my belt and pushed my pants down after taking my shoes and socks off i walked round the side of the bed took her fingers out of her liked them clean i flipped her over and crawled up he long legs i spanked her

'do you like that baby?'

'harder' she moaned

'harder what'

'harder please' i spanked her harder and she gasped out. i heared rose calling me and i realised what i was doing

'this never happend' i bent down and kissed her ear i got off of tasha befor getting dressed and leaving the room

'rose did you shout me'

'yeah i did could you come and help me'

'yeah you in your room'

'yeah' i walked into her room and i shut the door behind me i looked her up and down the curtins shut the light was dim as she stood at the foot of her double four post bed in a lace thong and a padded and lace matching bra

'rose babe you dont have to do this'

'dimitri i want to i'm not very experianced but i love you' i kissed her soft lips as we fell back on the bed

* * *

><p>hey i know ,i know another short chapter but thats how it is i will up date soon just tell me what you think i could do with some insperation till next time<p> 


	4. crying

lonely hearts

crying

rose's pov

* * *

><p>i woke up without dimitri, lissa and christian were probly still asleep she's been sleeping a lot scince she got pregnant she was still hear. i swear she's hear to annoy me or something. i listend to her voice from my room as i pretended to sleep<p>

_'you love me i no you do you proved that last night'_

'last nignt' i wispered to to myself

_'i told you last night never happend' _i crept down stirs they were in the kitchen i sat down half way down

_'but it did you fucked me and you no it and then you were to struck by gilt you went and fucked her too' _silence fell and tears fell i ran up stairs slamming the door as i slid down it, i heard foot stepps stop out side my door

'roza...'

i never answered 'please answer me'

'just go home, you have over stayed your welcome anyway'

'let me explain' i stood up and opened my door

'was i just something to make her jelouse'

'no i ment it when i said i loved you'

'i bet you said the exact same thing to your ex yesterday or are you too back together now'

'rose WE are together and i do love you'

'yesterday was one of the best moments of my life and this morning i woke up to find you slept with your ex in the same day! do you no how that makes me feel, it makes me feel dirty and cheep and used and i thought then you love someone your suposed to make them feel the complete oposite'

'i'm sorry'

'no your not so don't lie to me'

'please roza'

'no i bet you thought i'll just sleep with her till my girlfriend come's to find me'

'i never-'

'i am so pleased you weren't my first, i even belived i loved you but now i was just kidding myself'

'rose i had to...i..i ... i forgot about you'

'like i was never thier, you were in my house!'

'not like that ... i just diden't no what i was doing'

'well it dosent matter because thiers no us i want you to leave and take your whore with you'

'bye rose' he tried to cup my face and i pushed him away slamming my door in his face

**... 6 weeks later ...**

i looked down at the clear blue pregnantcy test

positive

'rose.. what are you doing in thier' it was christian

'i'll be right out' i started it cry i was pregnant i walked out of the bathroom my eyes puffy

'rose are you-' i walked past him and into my room i staired at the phone until i realised i had to call him i seached through my caller id i pressed call

'hey'

_'hey you okay'_

'no actully you need to come over'

_'why whats happend'_

'i have to tell you face to face'

_'okay see you soon'_

i hung up and then i realised i was pregnant with his baby. with dimitri's baby

* * *

><p>hey sorry its short but i promise its worth it for the next chapter please review<p> 


	5. what happens now

lonely hearts

what happens now

rose pov

* * *

><p>i was pacing my bedroom waiting to hear the door bell. i stopped and staired at the pregnantcy test on my bed.<p>

'rose!' lissa shouted and pulled me out of my thoughts

'umm yeah'

'dimitri's hear' i ran to the top of the stairs and we met eachothers gaze and tears rolled down my cheek

'hey' i choked out

'hey' he smiled at me. i reached out my hand and he took it as we stumbled to my room. i opened the door and strait away he noticed the pregnantcy test. he picked it up

'whats this?'

'whats it look like'

'your pregnant' i nodded my head and broke down in tears. he sat on the bed pulling me to him 'it's ok roza, i promise. i'll take you to a clinic tomorrow' i pulled away looking at him with discust

'no'

'no what'

'you want me to kill our baby'

'i'm not ready to be a farther rose'

'woah hang on if i remeber correctly you and tasha were trying so whats the diffrence now, thair is no easy way out and do you think i'm ready to be a mom dimitri i'm only 22, i'm not asking you to stay i just thought you might wanna no your a dad'

'rose it's up to you but i can't, not now i dont wanna be a dad right now'

'so if i keep it which i am your not gonna be thair because your not ready'

'i don't no ok i'm scared'

'you were'nt with tasha'

'number one we were in a long term relationship and two i like the idea of kids but were moving to fast and i'm scared'

'so am i ok you can do what the hell you want but i can't'

'i'm sorry i asked you to kill her'

'you think its a girl'

'its what i want it to be' this made me smile. he pulled me onto the bed 'i love you'

'i'm still so mad though'

'i no but we just have to get past this'

'dimitri you wanted to kill the baby'

'i diden't no what you wanted and i..i just don't wanna turn out like my dad' a tears fell one by one from his eye's as he looked away my heart broke in two

'hey look at me' he turned to me 'talk to me'

'my dad was... very abusive he...he beat and raped my mom and he also raped sonya once and he drank alot so he was drunk most of the time even when mom was pregnant with vika i got tired of it all he made me sick and he cheated alot yano he used prostitutes stayed at strip clubs till god no's what time i came home the night he hurt sonya so i beat him up i ... i told him to leave he ... he never came back i guess i just was so sceard of turning out like him i started to belive it. i want kids i do i just don't wanna hurt them' i kissed him hard wrapping my hand's in his hair as tears started to fall from both our eyes

'i love you too' i lay on the bed looking at him. he pushed my top up my breast and started to blow raspberrys on my tummy making me laugh 'will you move back in when the baby comes' he smiled at me

will you stay with me for a couple of days in russia and then i will move back in'

'what about tasha'

'i took all my stuff and left, about 4 weeks ago'

'okay but umm can we go to the hospital tomorrow'

'why' his face dropped

'i wanna double check if i am pregnant'

'yeah and can we find out what it is'

'i'm only six weeks' we lay in scilence until i fall asleep

**3 hours later**

i woke up to dimitri packing my suit case 'what are you up to'

'well you said you would come stay with me in russia for a few days. we leave in two days and i booked you a hopital appointment for tomorrow and then we go'

'i gather you've been thinking then'

'yeah i have and if i dont wanna be like my so called dad i have to act like a dad '

'you won't i promise your to kind and want to do the wright thing and even when you act like a dick and we fight you allways cave in first and apoligise, your to gental and calm to be anything like him'

'i'm so sorry'

'so am i'

'why are you'

'because i put myself first and i never take your feelings into account'

'it's okay'

**the next day**

'rose get up it's time for you to go'

'okay okay i'm coming' i grabbed my bag and headed for the door. today i was having my first scan

* * *

><p>hey please review hoped you liked it i am sorry about the spelling<p> 


	6. a family

lonely hearts

a family

rose's pov

* * *

><p>it was after the scan and i cleand my self up befor leaving and gettin into the car i crossed my legs letting the odd tear fall as dimitri drove us home but half way thier he pulled over 'whats up'<p>

'the sky'

'i'm serius'

'i'm rose'

'roza tell me whats wrong'

'dimitri, i just-' i cut my self off

'rose the doctor said everything is fine and the baby was healthy so dont worry'

'its not that okay so just stop'

'stop what rose'

'it dosent matter'

'well it matters to me'

'it's got nothing to do with you'

'rose, just tell me'

'no dimitri ,just drop it please'

'fine' he started the car up and we went home. we never spoke for a while he was in the kitchen talking to lissa, christian, and tasha

'dimitri can i talk to you for a second' he nodded and i smiled at him, we go to my room.

'so what is it'

'i'm sorry for being a bitch lately'

'it's okay i just wanted to no why you were so upset'

'when i was 14 i got into trouble alot, you no drugs and stuff' he sat on the armchair in the corner and i sat on his knee putting my legs over the arm of the chair 'and um well my mom she sent me to a foster home when i was fifteen and while i was thier the other foster guy jesse ... he and i, well ..we ... we had sex it was my first time and i... he knocked up and when i told him he fliped and told me it was my fault and that i shoulden't have led him on' i let the tears fall scilently

' and it was his 18th i was berly a month pregnant we were at a friends house, lissa's house he was friends with andre her brother a-and i found jesse with a girl she was 13 anyway i ran out and he followed i diden't realise he had a knife' dimitri whiped the tears that were falling

'i whent the back way cause it was quicker home he caught up to me and pinned me up against the garage wall and told me to keep my mouth shut and i diden't i screamed and he stabbed me he ... he realised what he'd done and droped the knife and ran, andre found me drove me the the hospital and the last thing i remeber was ...was the blood' he gave me a sympethetic look

'jesse went to prison for rape, atemptive rape, and murder he got 6 years minimum and he will be on the tag thing for 18 months when he gets out he has to stay at least 1 and a half mile(s) away from me and the girl who was 13 he can't have any contact with me at all, after that i was given counselling but that did'nt help me much by then my mom died they said it was like cot death she just fell asleep my dad found out about jesse and moved me in with him' i let out a sob and he rubbed my back

'and a couple of months befor we met after work my dad droped me andre and lissa off at the cinema and on the way back thier was an accident and he died after that lissa andre and christian became my family andre was/is the over protective brother, lissa is the best friend/sister'

'rose i ...'

'it's okay i was just scared and kinda stunned by all of this'

'rosie' i knew that voice my door opened it was andre

'oh my god when did you get back from floridia'

'yesterday amy said she was missing you guys' amy was his girlfriend 'who's this?' he asked giving dimitri a glare

'this is dimitri my boyfriend and i was just speeking about you'

'i thought my right ear was burning' i pulled a tounge at him 'dose he know'

'yeah'

he looked at dimitri 'so you know if you hurt her i'll kill you'

'i don't plan on ever hurting her'

'good'

'i'm hungry'

'you haven't changed' andre laughed as we went down stairs after getting somethng to eat dimitri loaded the car and christian and lissa droped us off at the airport and we abord the planeas we head off to russia


	7. two parties and a question

**lonely hearts**

**two partys and a question**

**rose's pov**

* * *

><p>we had been in russia for 3 days and i never want to leave, i was sitting on the bed in the bedroom he had as a kid, his family knew was pregnant so dimitri started to set up a crib (i dont no why i'm like 7 weeks and i dont know how long he wants to spend here but it made him happy) it was the night of his family party and he wanted me to go<p>

'dimitri' i asked

'yeah'

'how long are we staying here'

'umm not sure why'

'your building a cot and i'm not even two months yet'

'rose when we go home and when you have our baby were gonna end up coming back so it's ...'

'and your just getting impatiant' he smiled as i laughed at him

'dimitri i wanna have the baby here, in russia'

'why'

'your family is here and i have no family exept lissa and andre'

'did i tell you how much i love you'

'prove it' he smiled as he put down the screwdriver and straddled me and kissed me fiecly and striped us of our clothes befor pumping in and out of me until we hit our climaxes and clapsing on the bed falling asleep in eachothers arms **(an: i was going to write a lemon but i changed my mind) **

**4 hours later**

we woke up to banging on the door dimitri put on his boxers and opened the door it was vika in a navey blue dress **(full outfit on profile)** and a towel round he head

'when are you guys getting ready we got 2 hours till everyone gets here' i grone ang got out of bed wrapping the sheets round me and running into the conective shower between his and vikas room after my shower i put on my black one shouler dress then put my things into my alexander mcqueen cluch. put on my missie nude pumps some gold jewulry **(on profile) **

i was walking behind dimitri to the kitchen as the door bell gose 'i'll get it' he kissed my head and answered the door 'ROSE?'

'yeah' i walked to the door and seen lissa ,amy ,chirstian and andre 'what are you guys doing here'

'oh we were in the nighborhood and dicieded to drop by' christian casually answered i shook my head and draged them into the kitchen so they could meet every one while me and dimitri set up the guest bedrooms and took the suitcases to each of thier rooms when we came down every one was ready. lissa was in pink and amy was in blue (on profile) and the guys wore button up shirts and jeans. and the party began

**after the party**

we were cleaning up. and the guys were acting all shifty 'i'm tired so i'm gonna go to bed' i anounced as i was about to walk up stairs when dimitri was behind me

'rosemarie hathaway -' he was one knee holding a ring and i ran out of the house and he ran after me 'roza' he caught my small hand in his big one i shook my head and started to cry 'whats wrong'

'i ...i ...i want to but i don't want to get married knowing your ex is always gonna be around and i dont wanna get married because the reson is i'm pregnant'

'i love you rose. you are everything i want. your smart and funny and loving, you care for everyone you no even though you've been through hell and back and i trust you remeber when we met we did'nt no eachother 5 minutes and but we had that spark and i knocked you up on our first time think of it as a sigh'

'i do the sign being a CONDOM'

'see your funny and i love your sarcasum and you. i love you' tears roling down our faces as he pulls me into his arms

'i love you too' he held me for awile 'on one condition we get married this week' he pulled away and smiled as i looked at him i saw everyone in the window staring at us and i laughed

'is that a yes' i smiled and nodded

'yeah' he put the ring on my finger and we kissed

he carried me in bridal style we went passed every one and he took me upstirs, we changed into our pj's and fell into a dreamless sleep

i woke up to dimitri snoring softly and i got up not disterbing him i go down stairs for breakfast

'hey sweety' i said to zoya who was playing with her tea set **(zoya's 5 paul's 7 and sonya has a new born baby call kimberley ino its not russian but i kinda love that name) **

'rosie' she smiled at me i taped her nose

'were's mommy'

'in the kitchen'

'thankyou' i walked into the kitchen to see the girls and olena

'hey' and not even a good morning and lissa and amy are checking out my ring 'morning rose how are you, oh i'm good thanks guys ' i answerd for them

'were's dimitri' aske sonya who was cradleing little kimmie

'asleep he was tossing and turning all night'

'thank's' she gave the baby too babuska who just came in and the next thing all you could her was

_'ow what the hell sonya'_

_'why did you get babushkas ring and not me'_

_'because no body wants to marry you' _

_'well still i love that ring'_

_'well it's rose's so deal with it'_

_'it's not fair'_

_'stop complaining and stop acting like kimberley' she scoffed and stormed back down_

'so rose me and amy planned an engagement party for you'

'why were getting married in 4 days'

'were'

'in the garden were going to do it up all nice with flowers and bows and stuff'

'can you get married at home' amy asked

'yeah mia had hers at home and the recption was in the garden remeber'

'oh that was so nice' she started to remeber

i got dressed and i went shopping and grabbed dinner with lissa amy and the girls we got a white cotten runner as the isle, 5 red bride's made dresses, a flower girl dress and a dress for kimmie, a suit for paul, hair and makeup kits, my wedding dress orded flowers and bought lots of white plastic chairs, a couple of drapes, lissa orderd a cake, bought the gazebo and tables champainge, shoe's and booked a vicker so we'd almost done we just gotta get the guy's suits and the rings witch i wanted to do with dimitri

once we got home we set up every thing exept the runner and the drapes **(on profile)**

everyone was ready for our engagement party _i did'nt want one but i got one YAY _**(on profile)**

i was speeking to andre and amy about thair trip to florida when tasha burst in wearing my clothes

'dimika, was i not invited'

'why are you wearing my clothes' i ask her

'what ever do you mean'

'i mean get out of them befor i pound you into the ground' _my locket the one my dad bought me when i turned 18 she was wearing it _my eyes are glued to my necklace

'aunt tasha what are you doing' he asked her from behind as he got the necklace from her and then i dont no what came over me but i punched her. olena sent everyone home and amy got tasha drunk then convinsed she to change into some old pj's of hers. i put my clothes back into the landry hid my locket and lay down on the sofa my head on dimitri's shoulder and put my feet up on andre's lap while olena kicked tasha out

'that thing needs to be locked up' amy said when olena shut the door 'she needs help'

'we know this okay but she's the only family i got left' christian said as lissa rubbed his shoulders

'sorry chris'

'it's okay just glad you got them shoes back'

'what do you mean lissa got me these last christmas'

'she used my plastic and lets just say they are really expensive' i laughed

'well they are my faveriote red shoes'

'were gonna head up okay guys' amy and andre anounced as they got out of thier seats and headed up. we all followed not long after


End file.
